


Sing Me To Sleep

by alirxi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Cute Sibling Fluff, Gen, I'm not kidding - this real SIBLING GOALSDJKEJ, after season 9, kai is big bro GOALS, y'all need a brother like kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirxi/pseuds/alirxi
Summary: Set after S9A small lil' story where Kai sings his two siblings to sleep
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Nya
Kudos: 69





	Sing Me To Sleep

It's late at night. And stormy too. Jay, Cole, Zane and Wu were out at the Airjitzu Temple, whilst Kai, Nya and Lloyd decided to stay back at the Bounty.

Kai was scrolling through his phone, lightning flashed, causing the lights to flicker. Lloyd and Nya were back in the sleeping quarters, fast asleep. Or so Kai thought.

As the red ninja stretched out on the sofa, he heard light footsteps. He turned to see his brother and sister huddled together in the same blanket standing at the entrance of the living room, "You two aren't asleep yet?" he asked, frowning.

"Kai, we're adults!" Lloyd protested.

"Who faced off a giant rock monster and a vicious princess!" Kai responded, "You guys fought day and night to bring us home, and haven't slept a wink!"

"Well, neither have you!" Nya shot back.

"I will go to bed, after the others come back. You two, however _need_ to get some sleep-"

"Wait! C-Can we stay up here...with you?" Lloyd asked softly. Kai smiled and wrapped his arm around the two.

"Fine, but you'd better share that blanket with me!"

"Yes sir!"

Kai sat on the sofa, his arms around his little sister and brother, the blanket covering the three of them. The trio were wide awake, however. A light bulb went off in the older ninja's mind. He smiled, "Want me to sing to you two?"

"Kai, we're not babies!" Lloyd responded.

"Babies or not, nobody is too old for a lullaby," he said firmly, and pulled his siblings closer, and started singing softly.

_Hey brother, There's an endless road to rediscover_   
_Hey sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_Hey brother! Do you still believe in one another?_   
_Hey sister! Do you still believe in love? I wonder_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?_   
_Oh brother, I will hear you call_   
_What if I lose it all?_   
_Oh sister, I will help you out_   
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_   
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

By the time he'd finished singing, the two younger ninja were fast asleep, curled up on either side of him. Kai smiled at the two and kissed them both on the temple. 

"I love you two, so much,"

And with that, he shut his eyes too, and fell asleep.

For the first time in a long time, Lloyd and Nya felt _safe_.

Why? Because they knew their older brother would be there for them, _always_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! This was just a very short story that I think is so cute! It reflects on the sibling-like bond that Kai has with Lloyd and Nya.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Love, Ali <3


End file.
